Sam's Journal
by Tu
Summary: Whatever happened to Michal and Jenny from 1969 ? A look at what may have happend from one of their childrens view.


Sam's Journal By Tu 

TITLE: Sam's Journal  
AUTHOR: Tu  
EMAIL:  
CATEGORY: humor / missing scene "1969"  
SPOILERS: "1969"  
SEASON / SEQUEL: second season, having seen "1969" good  
RATING: G  
CONTENT WARNINGS: none  
SUMMARY: What ever happened to Michael and Jenny from "1969"?  
STATUS: Complete  
ARCHIVE: Heliopolis  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story came out of my mind while listening to a professor lecture. Sep. 24,2000 FEEDBACK: Yes please! Please o feedback on the spelling (it was written for fun, don't suck the fun out)

* * *

May 17,2000  
Dear Journal,

Where do I start? Maybe I should start at the beginning. My name is Samantha Daniel Holder. Everyone calls me Sam. I have four brothers and two sisters. My sister Teal and my brother Jack are the same age as me, given that we're triplets. I'm seventeen, by the way. My brother Daniel is nineteen. My brother Rainbow is twenty-six and River is Twenty-eight. My little sister Hope is five. Yes my parents named my older brothers rainbow and River.

My Parents names are Michael and Jenny. They like us to call them Michael and Jenny. Mom and Dad sneak in every once in a while thought.

I was named after an "alien". See, in 1969 my parents where heading to Woodstock, when they met these four army types. Actually one of them was standing in the road so they kinda had to stop. Michael figured they were deserters. (Think I've heard this story much? Only like twice a year) They were named Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam. Anyway, Michael and Jenny helped them out and then helped them get home.

Michael and Jenny never saw them again. After Woodstock, they headed u north to Canada. Dad came here, to Canada, to avoid the draft. Because he's a draft dodger, he can't go back to the States. We, my brother and sisters and I, where all born here in Canada,

We were born and live in this funky Hippie Community. It was cool... when I was five. Now it's kinda boring. Mainly because I really don't fit in here.

Jenny gave me some pictures once during one of our" you really do fit in here" talks. They were of our namesakes. Jack was this tall, cool hottie. In every picture he had on this awesome black leather jacket. (Okay the pictures where taken like 30 years ago but still he's a HOTTIE!!) He is always by Sam. Daniel is a nerdy looking guy. Jenny said he was way smart. Teal'c is sweeeetttttt! He has this weird wild Afro going on, then add on top of that a total hippie thing going on. It was weird to see he was black. Michael and Jenny never told us that. Not that it really matters thought. Then there was Sam. She is beautiful. She has short blond hair and big blue eyes. She had this whole flower power flower child look going on. Like I said in every picture Jack and she were always right next to each other. Jenny said she was way smart, way way smarter then Daniel. Jenny said that when I was born, she knew I was going to be smart. So she named me after Sam. Jack says I wasn't named after her because of my looks. Jack's a jerk!!

May 21,2000

WOW!! I was surfing the web looking at colleges when I came across this picture that looked way familiar. On a military web site for astrophysics there was a woman who looked like Sam. I nearly flipped. Her name was Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force. It had an email address, so I wrote her a line asking is she knew the woman in the picture I sent and if so did she know my folks.

June 3, 2000  
Okay, I haven't written in awhile. I've been scoping out colleges. I'm working on my master's ad finishing my doctorate. (Told ya I was smart) Three schools left to look at. Oh, on the Sam front, no news.

June 8,2000

Okay, as Michael would say," The word's gone upside down." Major Samantha Carter emailed me back. She was unsure if she knew my folks or not. She said the picture I sent had not come thought. But like I asked she sent me a picture. She said it was the only one she had scanned right now. Guess who was in the picture with her? Yap, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. Better known as Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c.

I wonder if I should tell Michael and Jenny. I've emailed back and sent them some pics of us and some of them and my folks in 1969.

June 9,2000

Okay yesterday I sent the picts. Not ten minutes later I got an instant message from a government office asking where I got them. I replied that it was my family. Almost at once I got IM's from Major Carter (who told me to call her Sam), Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. In my fav word, Swwwweeeeeeeetttttt!!!!!!

A solar flare somehow had thrown the four of them to the year 1969. They escaped from "The man" and met my folks. They bummed a ride to New York then D.C. before heading home. "We've got gas money"? How lame a line is that!

I was kinda bummed they weren't aliens. A Major General George Hammond contacted me to ask what I knew.

Okay, explaining to Michael and Jenny why a bunch of government types where suddenly mass emailing me was fun, NOT!!!

Well, I gotta go. Hockey practice calls.

June 11,2000  
WOW! I got accepter into the University of Colorado! Sweeeettt!!! My folks are buying mea ticket to Colorado so I can scope out the college.

Sam said she would meet my plane so we could do some mass girl talk.

June 15,2000  
I'm in Colorado. My plane just landed. I'm finally going to meet Sam. I am way nervous. Write more later.

June 15, 2000 23:00 hrs

Okay, this is weird. Sam and Daniel met me at my gate. We went to the base, Cheyenne Mountain Base.

I am 28 levels below ground. It's called the SGC or Stargate Command. Talk about state f the art. They have everything here!

Sam is sooo cool. I mean we hit it off right away. She is smart. She is one of a few women on this base. Jack is cool. He is still a major Hottie. He has the same kind f sense of humor as my dad. He's into hockey so we talked it up. Daniel is a nerd, (like I have room to talk), nut he's cool. He gave me some great advice about school. Teal'c is awesome. He really is an alien. He has a symbiant in his stomach that keeps him alive and healthy. General Hammond was a little freaky at first, but now he's cool. A little uptight, but... I bet he has high blood pressure.

Sam is letting me crash at her place.

June 18,2000

Sam and I have been hanging out together. We've talked about everything. She is way smart. We've been hanging with Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. Hammond, Cassie, and Janet. Janet is the CMO at the SGC. Cassie is her daughter. We are close to the same age, so we have done some massive girl talk.

I've seen a lot of Colorado Springs. I really like this town. It's got everything. Sam offered to let me live with her if I decide to go to school here.

General Hammond offered me a job at the SGC. Sam said it's because I know so much now about the program and they can't have me telling everyone, now can they!

I fly home tomorrow. I think I will take him up on his offer.

August2, 2000

Well, I'm back in Colorado Springs. I'm writing this from my new office. I was hired as a civilian computer tech and an assistant to Daniel. It seems I am the only one who can make him do anything other then work. I work a few hours in the morning, then go to class for a few hours, then come back to work. I'm living here on base form the moment. It's sweet.

When I got here, General Hammond met me at my Gate. I will always remember his face when we got my luggage. I had four hockey bags and one huge bag containing my sports stuff. I guess he thought I would have more stuff. Must be a girl thing.

I was total surprised when I saw my room. Someone had totally tricked it out. Instead of the usual military room, I had a dorm like room.

I haven't seen SG1 lately. They are on a mission.

Well, I have to go. Someone crashed one of the lab computers and I need to go reboot them. Write more later.


End file.
